Weasley's Girl
by CajunWitch
Summary: Oneshot! It's after the war. Draco is now friends with Harry and Ron. Everything is all good until Ron has something Draco wants.


**Weasley's Girl**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter!**

**As some of you can tell, I've been in a oneshot frame of mind these past few weeks. This one was inspired by Rick Springfield's song "Jessie's Girl." I changed the lyrics around a little to suit my Dramione. I am a child of the 80s and had such a crush on Rick Springfield when he first hit the scene, LOL. **

"_**Weasley is a friend, **_

_**Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine **_

_**But lately something's changed **_

_**It ain't hard to define **_

_**Weasley's got himself a girl **_

_**And I want to make her mine **_

_**And she's watching him with those eyes **_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**_

_**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

_**You know I wish that I had Weasley's Girl **_

_**I wish that I had Weasley's Girl **_

_**Where can I find a woman like that"-adapted from "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield**_

One never knew what life was going to throw his way. It was a year after the great wizarding war ended and Voldemort was dead. Draco Malfoy had many obstacles to overcome because of the role he and his family played in that war. Thankfully, Harry Potter spoke up for his family because if it hadn't been for Draco's mother, the Chosen One would be dead. His family was spared from serving time in Azkaban, but it was not going to be easy to mend their tarnished reputation. Draco hoped the wizarding world would know his intentions were good when he applied for the Auror program and was accepted.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were a bit skeptical when Draco started to train alongside them in the Auror program. As the weeks, then months went by, they were pleasantly surprised to realize by some miracle or strange twist of fate, Draco Malfoy had transformed into a decent person. Harry and Ron were shocked when they discovered they had a few things in common with a guy they once considered to be the "biggest git that ever roamed the earth." Draco had even started to hang out with them after work and on weekends. It wasn't uncommon to see Draco at Grimmauld Place where Harry and Ron lived. He was also welcome at the residence of the Weasley's, The Burrow.

Draco was appreciative of their friendship especially since his so-called friends from prestigious pureblood families, like Blaise Zabini, had shunned him after the war. Their families had supported Voldemort as much as the Malfoys did, but they weren't as open or vocal about it. When the war ended, they quickly shifted their allegiance to the light side, claiming that they had been under the Imperious Curse. Pansy Parkinson, Draco's on-again, off-again girlfriend had also rejected him and was dating someone else.

It was time to turn over a new leaf and Draco was doing just that. Harry and Ron welcomed him into their world and Draco felt accepted. He regretted all of the years they wasted when they were bitter adversaries. It humbled Draco to know how forgiving Harry and the Weasleys were by letting him into their circle.

Although Draco was disappointed that Pansy no longer wanted to be part of his life, he realized he liked the single life. He had gone on a few dates with witches he had met at the Ministry, but they never turned into anything serious. A shag here, a shag there, and Draco was content. This all changed when someone he hadn't seen since the war ended entered the new world he had carved for himself.

After the war, Hermione Granger had left the wizarding world for well over a year. She needed that time to help her parents recover their memories from being "Obliviated." Hermione also wanted this to figure out if she was going to stay in the muggle world or go back to the world she knew and had come to love dearly since she'd become a student had Hogwarts. The wizarding world won and with her parents blessing, she returned.

Hermione arrived at the Burrow one Sunday afternoon and was welcomed with open arms. It was as if she'd never left. Molly Weasley, the matriarch of the Weasley family had fixed a huge lunch and insisted Hermione eat. They were the only ones in the house; everyone else was outside watching an impromptu game of Quidditch. When Hermione was done, Molly brought her outside. She couldn't wait to surprise her family and their friends. Molly was thrilled Hermione had decided to come back.

It was a warm summer day and as Hermione looked up towards the sky, she could see Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley clan: Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George on their brooms. She looked for Ginny and then spotted the pretty redhead girl as she zoomed on her broom and hovered next to Harry. Hermione walked with Molly to where the wives of Ron's brothers were sitting on lawn chairs, watching the antics of their husbands. Arthur Weasley, the patriarch of the Weasley clan was there too. Molly smiled when they looked and noticed who was there. Everyone got up and greeted Hermione enthusiastically.

Ginny happened to look down and spotted her brunette friend. She expertly maneuvered her broom to the ground, casting it aside as she ran over to greet her friend.

"Hermione, you're here! How long are you staying? I have so much to tell you!" Ginny gushed as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"Gin, I'm back for good. I've accepted a position with the Ministry. We'll have all the time in the world to gossip, I promise," Hermione gushed back as she returned the hug.

"Gosh Hermione, there's been so many changes, but it's all good. You won't believe who Harry and Ron are friends with," Ginny was saying when Hermione's attention was diverted.

It couldn't be. She thought she was seeing things, but from where she stood, Hermione could swear that was Draco Malfoy cavorting on a broom along with everyone else. That pale hair was could only belong to Malfoy. Hermione looked at Ginny with a shocked expression.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only. Draco's in the Auror program with the guys. Look before you get your wand out to hex him, I need to tell you something," Ginny said as she gently placed her hand on Hermione's arm. She could see Hermione was itching to pull her wand out from the pocket of her shorts.

"What is it Ginny? I can't believe they're friends with that git!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione calm down. Draco isn't the same person we all knew and detested at Hogwarts. I'm telling you, he's changed. I know how you feel. It took me some time to accept him and I never thought I'd be saying this, but Draco isn't that bad," Ginny said and smiled.

"I think I need to sit down so I can process this," Hermione replied, shaking her head.

As Hermione plopped down on the ground, Ginny appraised her friend. Hermione really looked good; her brown curly hair reached a little past her shoulders and hung down in smooth rivulets. She had always had a petite frame and it was complemented well with the pink lace eyelet tank top and blue jean shorts she was wearing.

Harry and Ron wondered why Ginny had gotten out of the game and swooped down. They couldn't believe Hermione was there. Both young men pulled Hermione up from where she was sitting so they could hug her as tightly as Ginny had. They listened happily as Hermione told them that she was back for good.

Draco noticed the commotion too and swept down. He saw Harry and Ron hugging someone. Suddenly the shock of recognition took over when he realized that someone was Hermione Granger. Draco hadn't seen her since the war ended and only knew that she had returned to the muggle world. He watched as she laughed with her friends. The strangest feeling came over him. As she smiled and giggled, Draco thought she was so radiant and full of life. He took in her slim frame, his eyes lingering on her long, lightly tanned legs. He mentally shook his head. _What was he thinking, this was Granger, _he thought.

His face was dripping with sweat, so Draco picked his T-shirt up by the hem and wiped his face with it. As he pulled his shirt down, his eyes met Hermione's. She stared at him for a few moments, her lips slightly parted, but then she quickly looked away, turning her attention back to her friends. Draco suppressed an urge to smirk. He was pretty sure Granger was checking him out.

_I can't believe he caught me looking at him, _Hermione thought. She couldn't help it; when Malfoy lifted his shirt, her eyes were immediately drawn to his broad muscular chest. There was also a line of sweat dripping down his chest, disappearing in his shorts. For one brief fleeting moment, Hermione wondered what it would be like to lick that little bead of sweat. She wished the ground would've swallowed her up when their eyes locked. She couldn't believe she had checked out Malfoy of all people. Hermione held her breath as Draco walked towards her.

"Hello," Draco said and smiled.

"Hermione, I think you know Draco Malfoy," Harry snickered.

"I bet I'm the last person you'd thought you'd see here," Draco chuckled.

"You're right about that Mal-I mean Draco. How have you been?" Hermione asked and extended her hand to him.

"I've been doing well, thanks for asking. And you?" Draco asked and took her soft hand in his. He breathed in her soft scent. It was a light smell of apples and notes of citrus. Draco thought that it was exquisite. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he had an overwhelming urge to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He quickly released her hand before his urge took over.

"Good, I'm glad to be back," Hermione replied. At that moment, Ron put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're back too. I'm ready to pick up where we left off," Ron said and was looking intently at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and kissed him back on his cheek. "I am too Ron. It was nice to see you Draco," she said politely as Ron led her into the house.

"Nice to see you too Hermione," Draco replied as he watched her with Ron. _What the hell was he thinking? Of course she was with Ron. Hermione and Ron made sense, Draco and Hermione did not._ As these thoughts ran through his mind, why did he wish he was the one who could have been arm-in-arm with Hermione instead of Ron?

A few months went by and Hermione settled in her work as a Junior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic. She loved her new job and felt secure that she'd made the right decision by returning to the wizarding world. Hermione had found a one-bedroom flat that was close to her work. She enjoyed her new place. Her furniture was mismatched with a few dents and scratches, but it was hers. One wall was devoted entirely to her book collection and she was always adding to it. Hermione's favorite room was her bedroom. There was a padded window seat overlooking the streets of London. This is where she liked to drink her tea and curl up with a good book.

She and Ron had fallen back into dating again. That is-if hanging out at The Leaky Cauldron watching him get shitfaced with his buddies and going to The Burrow every weekend constituted as "dating." Before the war and immediately after it ended, Hermione truly believed Ron was "the One." She thought when she returned that she would feel the same way, but she was feeling so conflicted. She wondered if she was with Ron because everyone expected them to be together, especially Ron. Hermione had changed while she was in the muggle world. She hated to admit it, but she wasn't even attracted to Ron anymore. Sure she'd lost her virginity to him as soon as the war was over, but now that she was back she couldn't bring herself to sleep with him again. She wanted to cringe when he brought her home and gave her sloppy kisses. She had been able to put off his sexual advances for the time being, but she knew Ron was getting frustrated when she kept telling him she wasn't ready to jump back into bed with him. Hermione knew she was going to have to end this farce of a relationship soon. The thing was how to end it without hurting Ron and his family. There were also the other feelings she was having.

Since Draco now hung out with her friends, Hermione saw him often. She noticed that he didn't date anyone steadily and witches were always coming on to him if they were out at Diagon Alley. One night while they were at The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione teased him about this.

"Draco, I can't believe you don't have a steady girlfriend yet. You certainly aren't lacking attention from every single female in here," Hermione chuckled.

"Maybe because the girl I want is taken," Draco said as he looked directly at her.

Hermione took in a breath as he said this. He couldn't possibly be talking about her. He must mean Pansy Parkinson. "I'm sure she'll come along soon Draco," Hermione replied, not quite knowing what to say. Thank Merlin Ron was preoccupied arguing with his friends about whether or not the seeker of the Chudley Cannons had cheated in the last game. No one even noticed Draco and Hermione's conversation.

"Maybe," Draco smiled as he took a swig of his beer. He was glad to see the shocked look on her face. It was plain and simple, Draco Malfoy wanted Hermione Granger, but as long as she was with Ron, he wouldn't do anything about it.

Since her birthday fell on a Monday, Hermione's friends decided to celebrate it with her the weekend before. So Hermione found herself at The Burrow on a Saturday night, surrounded by a scrumptious chocolate cake baked by Molly. It was lit up with 20 candles and everyone was urging her to make a wish. She thought about it and as she blew out the candles, her eyes met Draco's. Hermione looked away first when Ginny began handing her gifts.

Hermione began to open her gifts. Ginny and Harry gave her a gorgeous white embroidered cotton blouse, it would be perfect with a black skirt she had. Her heart began to beat faster when she came to Ron's gift. It was a small square box. _Could it be? Was she prepared for what she thought was in that box? How would she tell Ron she couldn't accept an engagement ring? _Hermione thought fleetingly as she began to unwrap it.

When she recognized what was inside, Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry with relief. Typical Ron, it was season tickets for the Chudley Cannon games. Ron was very excited about it, telling her how it was such a great gift because it would allow them to spend quality time together. Ginny rolled her eyes and couldn't wait to tell her brother off for being so thick. She couldn't believe he gave tickets to Hermione for her birthday; Hermione didn't even like quidditch! Hermione only smiled and nodded as she graciously accepted Ron's gift. She figured she would only have to attend one game and then convince Ron that Harry would probably enjoy attending the games too. Voila, she'd be off the hook. Hermione smiled and kissed Ron. She knew he meant well.

Draco hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath when Hermione opened the small box from Ron. He began to breathe easier and chuckled when he realized what Ron had actually given to her. Draco shared the same line of thought as Ginny; he couldn't believe Ron gave something like that to Hermione. Even he knew she didn't care for quidditch. What was Ron thinking? Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Hermione opening his gift.

Hermione was shocked to see Draco had also given her a present. She was even more shocked when she opened it and it was a rare first-edition book on magical creatures. Hermione had been looking for it and was so touched by Draco's gift. How could he have known?

"Draco, thank you so much! I've been looking for this edition. How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I have a confession. I overheard you asking for it at Flourish and Blotts a few weeks ago," Draco replied and smiled sheepishly.

"This will be a lovely addition to my collection," Hermione said and walked over to Draco to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

Draco was caught off-guard by her actions and when Hermione approached him to kiss his cheek, he turned slightly and their lips met instead. It was only the briefest of kisses, but Draco felt warmth spread throughout his whole inner being when he made contact with Hermione. They quickly broke apart and looked at each other. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. Hermione gave him a small smile and walked back towards Ron. Draco knew she felt the same way; just by the way she looked at him. Thankfully everyone else was too preoccupied to have noticed what had transpired between them.

Hermione sat on the couch beside Ron. Ron turned to give her a goofy smile, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and then he resumed his conversation with Harry and his brothers. They were discussing quidditch as usual. Hermione shrugged and got up. She knew Ron was a lost cause once he got on a roll talking about his favorite team. She went to the kitchen to meet Molly, helping her cut the cake and give out slices to everyone.

_**You know, I feel so dirty**_

_**When they start talking cute**_

_**I wanna tell her that I love her,**_

_**But the point is probably moot**_

Draco watched this whole exchange and couldn't fathom how Ron could dismiss Hermione like that. If he had someone like her, he'd spend every free moment letting her know how special she was to him. When he saw Ron kiss her, he inwardly flinched. Even if it was the tiniest of kisses or a slight touch between Hermione and Ron, it made him feel so guilty when he saw them showing affection for each other. If he was still the arrogant prick he'd been before the war, he wouldn't have thought twice about stealing Hermione away from Ron. It was different now; Ron Weasley was his friend and friends didn't do that. Still, little snippets of Draco's old personality would sometimes seep back into his consciousness and he'd imagine what it'd be like to have Hermione to himself. Before those thoughts could consume him and he'd do something he'd regret, Draco decided it was time to leave the party.

He told everyone goodnight. Hermione thanked him again for his gift before he left and Draco gave her a half-hearted smile that tugged at Hermione's heart. Draco decided he needed to quit having those thoughts and accept that Hermione would never leave Ron. That's just the way it was.

Hermione watched Draco leave and felt so let down. It dawned on her that she only looked forward to coming to The Burrow because deep down she knew Draco was going to be there. It was at that moment Hermione knew she was going to have to make a decision that evening no matter what the consequences.

Not long after Draco departed, everyone else started to leave. When Molly and Arthur retired upstairs to their bedroom, Hermione was alone with Ron.

"Alone at last. Come here and let me really give you something for your birthday," Ron said huskily as he pulled Hermione to him.

She couldn't do this. Hermione sighed and gently pushed him away. "Ron, we need to talk."

"I just knew it was going to come to this. What is it? Are you pissed about the quidditch tickets?" Ron asked as he grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not that Ron. I don't know how to say this. I love you, but not in the way you want me to love you. You've been my best friend for years and I think we should keep it at that-friends. Ron, I don't think I'm the girl for you. At one time I believed we were destined to be together, but now I'm not so sure about that," Hermione said sadly and looked at him expectantly. She braced herself for an angry outburst.

Ron sighed, looked at her and spoke calmly. "I understand. I've been feeling the same way, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I just feel like everyone expects us to be together and I don't want to let them down. That was so wrong of us to expect that from each other. You and Harry are my closest friends and I want to keep it that way. I guess I thought you wanted a relationship and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Wow, you don't know how good it felt to get that out and to find out you feel the same way! You'll never disappoint me Ron. I'll always love you and Harry. Are we cool?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I wasn't a very good boyfriend, huh?" Ron chuckled.

"You'll be a great boyfriend when you meet the right girl. You and I have been friends way too long," Hermione laughed.

"I'm really sorry about the quidditch tickets too. Gin chewed me out on that one. I'll get you something else, I promise," Ron said.

"Ron, here are the tickets. I'm sure you and Harry will get a lot of use of them. You don't have to buy me anything else," Hermione replied. There was no way to describe how happy she was since this burden was no longer on her shoulders. She was free.

"Thanks Hermione! I'll make it up to you, you'll see," Ron said earnestly.

"Really it's okay Ron. You know what? I think I'm going to head back home. I'm glad we talked," Hermione said.

"I am too. Be careful going home. You know if you ever need anything, Draco only lives a few blocks away from you. He's a good guy to have nearby," Ron said casually.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight," Hermione said as she walked to the floo. When she made it back to her apartment, she let out a breath. For a brief moment she thought Ron suspected that there was something going on with her and Draco, but Hermione realized Ron was only thinking of her well-being.

Hermione took a quick shower and put on a cotton nightgown. She went into her bedroom and grabbed the book Draco had given her. Settling in the window seat, she started to read. After a few minutes, Hermione put the book down. She couldn't concentrate on the book and was feeling restless. She peered outside of her window and watched her neighborhood. It was only 9:30 p.m., so there were plenty of people still out and about. As Hermione watched them, she decided that she didn't feel like being alone on her birthday. She changed into a long-sleeved lime green scoop neck T-shirt and pulled on a pair of her favorite Levis. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and pushing her feet into a pair of white canvas slip-on shoes, she figured maybe a stroll around the neighborhood might make her sleepy.

She was glad that she chose to take a walk that evening. Autumn was settling in, the leaves were turning colors and falling to the ground. There was a nice breeze blowing and it felt refreshing. Hermione was enjoying her stroll and was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone call her name. She recognized that voice.

"Hermione?" Draco said as he walked towards her.

"Draco, what are you doing here? I thought when you left The Burrow you were probably going out to one of those muggle clubs," Hermione replied.

"No, I wasn't in the mood for that scene tonight. I was feeling restless, so I was taking a walk," Draco said and couldn't believe Hermione was actually there.

"I was too! Isn't it a great night for a walk?" Hermione smiled, her eyes shining.

"Did you leave Ron at your apartment?" Draco asked, fishing for information. He wondered why Hermione wasn't at The Burrow.

Hermione sighed. "Ron and I broke up tonight."

"Oh—wow. I'm sorry. What happened?" Draco asked in a concerned tone, but within his mind, he was pumping his fist and saying "_Yes! Yes!"_

They walked over to a bench and sat down. Hermione explained that she and Ron had come to the conclusion that they were only together because everyone expected them to be a couple. Draco noticed that Hermione looked like she was relieved as she was telling him about the breakup.

"So that's what happened for my birthday," Hermione chuckled.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. It was such a relief to realize Ron felt the same way," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I-," Draco had begun to say, but before he could get the words out, the sky opened up and rain came cascading down.

"Oh no! I didn't think it was supposed to rain tonight!" Hermione shrieked.

"My apartment is just around the corner. Come on, let's run for it," Draco shouted and grabbed her hand.

Hermione laughed as Draco pulled her with him. She also loved the feel of his hand entwined with hers.

They made it to his apartment, soaking wet and laughing. When they walked in, Hermione apologized for dripping water on the floor in the foyer of his apartment.

"Draco, I'm so sorry for your floor, there's water everywhere, and I'm completely drenched!"

"It's fine, a quick drying spell should take care of the floor. Our clothes are another matter. I can grab something for you to wear until your clothes dry," Draco replied.

"Um, sure that'll work," Hermione said, suddenly feeling shy. She followed Draco into his living room. He smiled at her as he walked down a hall and went into what was probably his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later with a T-shirt.

"This should do. My T-shirt will be too big, but at least it's dry. The bathroom is right over there. We better get out of these wet clothes before we get sick," Draco said as he handed her the shirt.

"Thanks Draco," Hermione replied and shivered as she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure if she was shivering from the chill from the cool rain or when Draco's hand brushed hers when he handed her his shirt. She looked into the mirror and grimaced. She looked a fright; her hair was plastered to her head and she could see the outline of her bra through her T-shirt. She peeled off her wet clothes, laying her shirt and jeans on the shower rod. Hermione debated if she should keep her bra on, but decided to take it off since it was soaking wet. Thankfully her panties weren't as bad. She was able to keep those on. Hermione pulled Draco's T-shirt over her head, breathing in the scent of it. The shirt smelled just like him; woodsy, and oh so masculine. There was a full-length mirror on the back of the door and Hermione almost doubled over in laughter when she saw her reflection. Draco's T-shirt was huge on her and hung to her knees. She did a few quick drying spells on her clothes, but it was to no avail. It was as if the spells had no effect. She had better luck with her hair.

When Hermione walked out of the bathroom, Draco was reclined on the couch in the living room and had changed into a black T-shirt and pajama bottoms. He laughed when Hermione came out.

"I knew my shirt was going to be too big. You look adorable."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know I look ridiculous, but it's warm and comfy. That's all that matters."

"Have a seat and hang out until your clothes dry. That storm doesn't seem to letting up, it's still raining," Draco said.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being here? I don't want to intrude," Hermione said hesitantly as she sat in a chair near the couch. She tucked her legs underneath her and looked around Draco's apartment. To her surprise, she saw that he had a whole wall of books just like she did.

"I can assure you you're not intruding. You can go over and see if there's something you'd like to read," Draco replied as he noticed her looking at his book collection.

"I think I'll take you up on that Mr. Malfoy," Hermione chuckled as she leapt up and went over to scope out his book collection.

Draco watched the soft sway of her hips as she walked over to the book shelves. He loved her in his T-shirt and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. He felt a tightening in his groin area when he could make out the faint outline of her erect nipples beneath the thin cloth of the T-shirt. He had to have her.

Hermione was astounded at how his books were so diverse in their subject matter and he had many titles that she'd been dying to read. She picked one of those and began to look through it. She was so immersed in the book that she never heard Draco walk up behind her.

"That's one of my favorites. I just finished it last week," Draco said softly.

Startled, Hermione jumped. "Draco! I didn't realize you were there. I can't wait to read this."

"I didn't mean to frighten you. You can borrow any of the books you want. I know you'll take care of them," Draco replied.

"Thank you so much, that's so generous of you," Hermione said as she turned to face him. Her breath caught when she saw his expression. Draco's eyes darkened slightly as he looked at her and took the book from her hands. He placed the book down on an end table and moved closer to her. Draco bent his head and kissed her.

Hermione was shocked, but quickly got over it as she responded. His hands rested lightly on her waist as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. They kissed for about a minute, and then stopped to catch their breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Draco said softly as he looked down at her and caressed her cheek.

"Draco, I don't know what to say," Hermione replied as she looked backed at him. She was breathing a little heavily and had so many emotions running through her at one time. _All that from one kiss, _she thought.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything. Just feel Hermione," Draco said softly as his lips took hers again. He pulled her close to him and groaned when he felt her mouth yield to his. He gently probed her with his tongue. His excitement mounted as she licked the outline of his mouth with her small tongue. She had no idea of how she was making him feel, as he felt small spasms of pleasure flowing through him.

Hermione knew that she was attracted to Draco, but she never expected to be so turned on by him, and that was from kissing! As they continued to kiss, she ran her hands under Draco's shirt. He moaned in her mouth as her soft hands caressed his hard chest. Their kiss broke when Draco pulled the T-shirt she was wearing over her head. He cast it aside and stepped back to look at her.

"Hermione, you're so freaking beautiful. You have no idea how badly I want you," Draco said huskily and pulled her to him.

Hermione responded by pulling his T-shirt off and they began to kiss passionately and intensely as if their lives depended on it. She felt like she couldn't get enough of Draco. Hermione had kissed a few other guys, but in no way did their kisses measure up to what Draco was doing to her. She never realized it could be like this.

Draco led them to the couch and pulled Hermione on top of him. He immediately focused his attention on her breasts with his mouth and his right hand pushed her panties to the side. She gasped as she felt his tongue and teeth on her breasts and his index finger inside of her. Hermione didn't know what was coming over her as she began to gyrate against his hand, it just felt so damn good. Draco pushed her hand to his cock straining to be released from the boxer briefs he was still clad in.

"I want you so bad. Do you want to take this to the next level babe?" Draco asked huskily.

"Yeah I don't want to stop," Hermione replied breathlessly.

He sat up and pulled her against him. Draco then stood up and carried Hermione to his bedroom, kissing her the whole way there. He pushed the door open with his foot and threw her onto the bed. Hermione squealed with delight as Draco playfully pounced onto her. She spread her legs so he could nestle between them. As they began kissing again, she pushed up her hips so she could rub herself against his erection. Draco grinned and whispered, her ear buds tingling from his warm breath.

"You're getting into the danger zone love!"

"I like danger," Hermione whispered back. With that, Draco pulled off the tiny panties she wore and made his boxers disappear. He looked into Hermione's eyes as he plunged into her. _Damn, _thought Draco as soon as he was inside of her, _I knew it was going to be good, but I never imagined it would feel like this!_

Their bodies moved together like well-oiled machinery. Hermione loved how in sync they were with each other, as if her body molded perfectly to Draco's. Their eyes never left each other's face as they met thrust for thrust. Hermione could feel the pressure building and released a cry as she came and shuddered as Draco continued to thrust, making the sensation last longer. As he watched Hermione, Draco knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He gripped the headboard of his bed as he came long and hard, thrusting forcefully into Hermione. She didn't mind, she liked getting fucked hard and Draco was exceptional.

Draco withdrew from her and went to the other side of the bed. He moved on his side so he was facing Hermione. She was still lying on her back, a thoughtful smile on her face. Draco took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He wondered what she was thinking about. He hoped to Merlin that she didn't regret this. This was hands down the most incredible event he'd ever experienced. Maybe it was crazy and he knew he was still basking in the aftermath of amazing sex, but he loved her.

"Happy Birthday Hermione. I hope your wish came true," he said softly.

"It just did Draco. It just did," Hermione whispered and pulled him to her.

**Enjoy my fellow fanfiction friends. I so love to write these!**


End file.
